User talk:Philip Brown
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Operative (power) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 18:50, December 9, 2011 Attitude Note that it is possible to make an edit without leaving needlessly inflammatory edit summaries. Edit summaries like "...it IS bloody neccessary to mention that..." serve no purpose apart from inflaming a situation. It is entirely possible to make an edit without inflaming a situation. Lancer1289 19:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It is also possible to edit to improve another user's edits that might be out of style guidelines,etc, rather than just tossing the whole lot out, with perfunctory comments like "irrelevant" and "unnecessary". Philip Brown 19:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :And the quality of the inculsion is still questionable and I'm still debating whether or not to remove it. My edit summary stated what was going on, and still may. Lancer1289 20:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow. and not only did you just remove my add to Marsh's page about paragon points, you also removed a different user's comments there about renegade points.There is now no indication that you can get morality points from Marsh, anywhere on the wiki that I'm aware of. Not in the 'morality' page either. It's like you're on a mission to make the wiki LESS useful today. Hmm.. i see you've just updated the morality page at least. But your editing is inconsistent. OTHER npcs mentioned in the 'other interactions' part of the morality page, mention that they are a potential source of points. eg: Deleia Sanassi . Philip Brown 20:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Except the current policy on the wiki is to list morality points in the Morality Guide, in line with the MoS on walkthrough information. Current levels of morality points will be permitted, but addition of new ones is not. :::For reference, the information in articles are not comments, they are content. There is an absolutely massive difference between the two, in terms of the their content, and their standing here. I would suggest taking time, looking around, and figuring out how things work. :::And thanks for pointing that out, I have another article to edit now. Lancer1289 20:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit Warring Note that you are now edit warring over the Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Edit warring is a bannable offense and if the behavior continues, then there will be consequences. Since there is a clear difference of game experiences, then a discussion should take place as to whether or not the content should be added in the first place. Until a discussion takes place, any further editing of the article will result in a ban on the edit warring clause of the Community Guidelines. Lancer1289 16:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :where is the appropriate place for discussion? ::The Relevant talk page. Lancer1289 16:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Discussion area added. Philip Brown 16:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::PS i added more details Philip Brown 17:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Pop-Up Notification for Morality I meant to note this on the edit: pop-up notifications generally don't show up when cut-scenes occur, though the morality points are added to the total. It isn't necessary to note it on the morality guide, so I undid your edit. Trandra 00:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have a differring opinion: Unless the guide specifically says somewhere, "dont expect a popup".. then when I dont see a popup, I presume I've done something wrong, and try to load from save to get the points :( it's a big timewaster. : BTW, how can you tell this? the little graphical gauge doesnt move enough to tell. Is there a pure numeric tally somewhere? Philip Brown 05:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::You can tell if you have the PC version and use a save editor...no good way to do it for the XBox as far as I know. (I have the XBox version so I don't edit the points totals on the Morality Guide, only the triggers and context.) 05:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ME2 Morality Guide Edit Just a clarification on the edit you just made--did your fem-Shep save Kaidan or Ashley? The edit summary didn't specify. Trandra 05:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC)